Late Night Confessions
by Monday1113
Summary: GreenFlame . Kai loves the rain, while Lloyd's mind is troubled.


**Ugh, plotless fluff ahead. I swear, I'm not dead.**

**I have this head cannon that Kai likes the sound of rain. *shrugs***

***insert clever disclaimer here***

* * *

Late Night Confessions

Kai's POV

Whenever it rained at night, I'd always end up listening to how each drop hit the roof, or the windows outside. Each drop hit differently because of it's speed, or size, or-

Inside my head I laughed about how I sounded like Zane. Physics was one of the classes that I remembered from high school, mainly because I ended up having to do a shit load of work to make a passing grade.

Lightning illuminated the room, crossing past the blinds over the window. Everyone else was fast asleep, but here I was, wide awake, listening to the storm.

Closing my eyes and slowing my breathing, I listened. Laying perfectly still in the darkness, honing in on every last raindrop hitting the roof.

Across the room, I heard the floorboards squeak. _'Probably just Jay rolling over...he never stays still. Wouldn't surprise me if he falls out of his bed some night.'_

Sure enough, the squeaking stopped, and the rain seemed to come down harder. Thunder boomed overhead, and a new sound filled the room. A small shriek. It was very quiet, and didn't last for more than a second.

"Lloyd?" I whispered, rolling onto my side. Sure enough, he looked up at me. "Oh man, you're afraid of thunder aren't you?"

"I'm not afraid of it!" He whispered.

Gesturing to the end of my bed though, he climbed up the ladder quickly, and I sat up. "Then who shrieked?"

With the next flash of lightning, I could see him blushing out of embarrassment. "You can't tell _anyone_."

Raising my hands up calmly, I smiled. "Ninja's honor."

We sat in silence for a while, listening to the rain. Lloyd chose to break the silence. "Hey Kai...if I was to tell you something I've never told anyone else, how would you feel?"

I wanted to laugh. This was like one of majorly philosophical conversations people have at two in the morning. Instead, I put on a straight face, and thought about how I'd feel. "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe like we're good friends since you'd be telling me first." Beside me, I felt him tense up, before quickly relaxing. "Why?"

"N-no reason." His voice was quiet, almost like he was thinking about something that took a lot of words to explain. I reached over to touch his shoulder, to reassure him like we would when he was younger. Before I could touch him, he jerked away.

"There's definitely a reason. Come one. Spit it out." Part of me was worried now. Why would he move away like that? Was something wrong? Something really, really wrong? Had something happened? Was he sick? Did someone hurt him when he was out the other day? My mind spat out theory after theory, each getting worse as each second of silence ticked by. "Lloyd, if something's wrong let me know. I want to-"

"I'm in love. I'm in love, Kai." He took a deep breath, and looked at me. His eyes full of sadness. "I'm in love with you."

* * *

Lloyd's POV

I bit my lip and wanted to punch myself in the face as soon as I said it. Save Kai the trouble.

He sat there, processing my stupidity. "I'm sorry, it was stupid of me to even-" He leaned in and kissed my nose, effectively removing all ability to even string together words. When he sat back, smirking a little, I could feel my face burning red. It was probably spreading all the way up to my ears by now. "I just- you just- what is life." I mumbled, still dazed.

"And to think I thought you may have been dying from an illness, or had been raped, or something completely awful. You being in love isn't bad. You're a teenager. Love's a totally normal, and sometimes annoying thing." He kissed me again. "I wasn't sure if I was going to have to make the first move or not. Glad I have an answer."

* * *

**So yes. I hope you enjoyed that.**

**list of items that will be eventually published(after I write them):**

**With Great Power Come Great...Lust?**

**Bandaid Brother**

**Dark Pleasure**

**Strawberry Sweet**

**Yup. That's my list. (3 out of 4 will have smut)**


End file.
